The Truth
by Colt-Catastrophe
Summary: One day Twilight Sparkle finds an old photo album of pictures from her past with her family and friends, but as she looks through she notices that there weren't any pictures of her as a foal. Surely, it's just that the book doesn't have any photos of her...or maybe, it's something a little more deep. PLZ Review. Need the criticism. (Chapter 4 out NOW!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The moon was full and rounded out the entire sky. Luna had intended to keep this beautiful sight hidden for a couple more days, but she couldn't resist her desire to let the ponies see its full splendor. The ponies were down in the town; most a sleep in their beds as they dream soundly in the night. The light of the moon peaks through their windows and eliminates their houses with the natural white light of the rock in the sky.

The light enters the room of one particular pony. Twilight Sparkle by name. She was wide awake looking through old content that had gathered dust on her shelves; a task she told her "Number 1 Assistant" to do, but was never done. Whether it was him goofing off or flaunting around her friend Rarity. Whatever the case, the point was now it was her task to complete. Slowly filing through book cases, carefully checking to see and checking if the books were still worth keeping. "Huh…" Twilight huffed as she sat checking. "The work, it never seems to end around here." Her voice trailed off as she was feeling mass amounts of exhaustion. Long hours at both the castle and the library tired the pony completely. She wished she had some down time where she could relax and read a book, or go out with her friends. She's just been so busy lately. With her job as the Ponyville librarian and her now proclaimed "Royal Duties" she hasn't had a moments rest. "I gotta finish." She said continuing on. "I need to finish. It my duty. My job. My responsibility."

She went down the aisles, going through the content of each of her until she reached one that seemed to be different from the others. Covered in dust from being on the self for so long, Twilight bin a single huff blew the undesirable content off to reveal the cover. _Family Album _It read on the front, and in an instant Twilight remembered what it was. Back when she was a filly, her and her family would always have some sort of memorable moment. They would always snap a picture of the time to remember the fun and special events they had. "I haven't this in years." She said in aw looking at the book. "I haven't seen this thing since-" she paused to recollect the last time she took hold of her book. "-since I moved in. I guess I just placed somewhere until I was situated and forgot about it. I wonder what the last entry was?" She opened the book to the last page that had any content on it and saw it was a picture of her and Spike and the rest of her _new _friends standing in front of Twilight new home in Ponyville. "Wow. It seems like only yesterday." She said looking at the fond memory of coming here. "That was years ago. I can't believe it's been that long since I went through this thing."

Now engrossed into the rather large book, Twilight carried it with her as she decided to just finish the rest of the organization tomorrow and go to bed. She crept of each stair step, carefully trying to make as little noise as possible so she wouldn't wake Spike. Behind her followed the family book levitated in magic. As Twilight got into bed and relaxed herself she brought the book by her side and began rustling through the pages to see just how many things were inside. With each page turn came a new memory and happy feeling that made her appreciate everything that has happened. Thinking to herself she thought that her life would have never succeeded like this if it were not for the help of her family and her respected teacher and mentor Princess Celestia. _Everything in my life I have because of the support of my family and teacher. _She thinks to herself as with each page brought happiness and a bit of laughter.

Spike rustled around in his bed until he finally was awoken by the laughing mare that was next to him. "Twilight?" he said wearily, rubbing his eyes to get a better view. Twilight turned and saw him lying up, seeing that her attempts to be quiet had failed. "What are doing?" He asks, still trying to get up. "It's nothing Spike. Please, go back to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and I don't want you dazing of in the middle of the day." She say back. "What are you reading?" he asks looking at the book. "It's just an old family photo album that I had lost in the clutter of all the old books, which you were suppose to take care of." She says staring at him. Spike, now getting starred down for not finishing the job quickly tries to change the subject. "So what kind of things are in there? Any pics of me?" he asks as he hops up and goes next to Twilight's bed to see the album. "Of course there's pictures of you in here. Like right here," she points out "when we were moving in and you help me with the boxes." Spike looks over and sees the picture of them moving in. "Yeah, I remember that day. I also remember two hours later having back pains from all that heavily lifting." He said rubbing his back on the spot that pained him.

Twilight flipped a few pages back and showed another picture of them a couple of years before they moved in; back when they were in Canterlot. It was one of Twilight trying out a new spell on an overly nervous Spike. Then she showed another even further back, showing the time when Twilight was first introduced to her soon to be future partner. "I'll never forget the day Celestia introduced me to you." She says looking down at him. "You were really only a baby then. So cute and adorable." She said at him, while Spike just started to blush of embarrassment. "Yeah, well, what were you like when you were a baby? I'm sure you were a lot 'cuter' then I was." He said trying to get Twi to move on. "Well let's just see about that, shall we?" Twilight answered as she flipped the pages. She flipped passed the pages looking for a picture of her when she was foal. The looked and looked, but she couldn't seem to find one. As the book started to reach it's end, Twilight stared to question if maybe she had skipped over it in a rush to find it. She turned back a couple of pages and flipped through again, checking to make sure she didn't skip over until she reached the beginning of the book. The first picture in there was of her going into her first day of magic training with Princess Celestia.

Nothing else showed past the picture, making Twi question why there weren't any baby picture of her in her family album. "What's wrong?" Spike curiously asked looking up at his friend. "Well, I-I can't seem to find one of me as a foal in here. It just stops after the picture of me going to my first day of school. There's nothing past that." She says to him. "Hmm, that's weird." He said wondering on the situation himself, "Though I'm sure it's nothing. I'm sure your parents of tones of those picture as memorable possessions. All parents do." "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure it's nothing." She said reassuring herself. "I'm sure mom and dad have tones of cute pictures of me when I was younger. Perhaps I can go tomorrow and ask them for some, but for now it's time for bed." She closes the book and places it on her nightstand. Spike go back over to his mat and curls up under his blanket. Twilight turns out the light and rests her head on pillow. "Goodnight Spike." She says. "Good night Twilight." He replies. They both fall asleep in the room now only lit by the white moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun has been raised marking a new day in the land of Equestria. Not a cloud in the sky could block the gleaming light that brightened everypony's day. The birds sang as they flew through the air, the squirrels scampered along ground playing their own games, and ponies went about their normal duties in the town of Ponyville. Ponies greeted each other with welcoming smiles and did fun activities with friend and family on this beautiful day.

Twilight was flying above the street of Ponyville with her book in her saddle bag and her friend Spike riding on her back. They were on their way to Canterlot to meet up with her parent to see if there were any more photos to add on to her already massive collection. Maybe they had some more that were also missing that she could put in book, aside from the obvious foal pictures that she was mainly after. As they flew above the town the ponies down below saw as the purple mare glided by in the air. Twilight saw the many faces of ponies she'd known and come in contact with in her time in the town. A smile was planted on her face looking down at them. She had so many friends and so many experiences in her new home. It made her happy to know that there were so many ponies that cared for the young mare; and she cares for them all the same.

Now approaching the gorgeous place of riches, she lowered herself down onto an open platform in a swift swoop. Citizens and royal guards walked the streets doing their normal business. As Twilight walked through the town many greeted her by saying "Good morning Princess," or "Welcome Miss Sparkle," to which she would always reply "Hello" back. Going down the street, Twilight looked behind on her back to see Spike snoring soundly. She was approaching her destination quickly and wanted Spike awake. Nudging her nose at him, she says "Spike, wake up." No response. "Spike, wake up. We're almost there." The Dragon finally decides to move to his friends request awake from his slumber. "Uhh...," he moans trying to get up from sleeping. "Are we there yet?" he asked drowsily. "No, but almost. Why are you so tired? I thought you went to bed last night." The dragon rubbed his half opened eyes before responding. "W-well…I did at first, but then I felt bad for not finishing that book sorting thing. S-so…so…" Spike gave a big yawn, interrupting what he was saying. "You didn't have to do that." Twilight interjected. "I know, but I-I felt like I had to do something..." The little one's voice trailed off as he went back into a sound sleep.

Twilight let her little buddy continue his rest, as she could handle the small task on her own. She finally reached her destination and knocked on the door to her parent's house. "Coming!" She could hear faintly through the door. She heard trotting hoof steps from inside coming closer and closer to the door. It opened, and behind it was Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet, expressing a rather surprised look. "Twilight. What a pleasant surprise." She says stepping out and reaching for a hug. "Please, please come in." They both go inside and head for the living room couch that stood right in the center of the room. It faced an open fire place that was currently running low in flame. On the mantle their stood a stone pony statue that was next to a trophy that had belong to Twilight. Next to that were two framed photos of the family happily smiling close together, with Twilight and Shining sitting in the front while their parent stood behind with their forelegs wrapped around their kids.

Twilight took off her saddle bag and levitated Spike off her back and onto a near-by chair trying not to wake him. Both she and her mother then proceed to sit on the couch. "I'm sorry the house is in such a cluttered mess. If I had known I was getting a visit I would have gotten the place all tidy and perfect." Velvet said looking around at her house and then back at her daughter. "It truly is a mess in here." "It no problem mom. It's not that big an issue." Twilight said back her. "I don't mind a little clutter here and there." They both give a small laugh before Velvet decides to ask why her daughter came to her door. "So, why have you come home, Twilight? Were you just feeling a little home sick, or was it for something in particular?" Twilight, after hearing the question, brought the old book over to her side and showed it to her mother. "Is that what I think it is?" Velvet asked excitedly. "Yep, our old family album. I found it back at the library and I brought it here to see if I could get some new entries in it." Twilight explained. Velvet jumped off the couch and quickly rushed to another room. When she returned she came back with an old box. She sat back down on the couch and opened the box to reveal a pile of pictures. "I'd be happy to add on to our already tremendous book of memories. So, what kind of photos are you looking for? I have ones of me and your father back from a couple of months ago. Or maybe you want some of your brother's wedding that we have?"

Twilight looked through the stack of picture in the box searching for the one she wanted, but to no avail. "All of these are great mom, but I was kind of looking for some foal pictures." Velvet looked up for a split second with a worried expression on her face. Though, she quickly dashed the expression aside when Twilight turned and looked at her. "Is everything alright mom?" Velvet turned to her daughter and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, dear. I just thought of something unimportant." "Oh." Twilight said. "Well, if you say so." She keep shuffling through the pictures looking for a baby photo. "I can't seem to find one in here. Do you have any other places you keep pictures?" Velvet looked down at floor and responded "No." "Are you sure? I mean, I would really love to add at least just on-" "I said, no." she stated more sternly. Twilight looked at her mother confused. She seemed bothered about something; unlike how she acted not five minutes ago. "Mom," Twilight began, "are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, Twi. I-I'm fine." She said nearly in a whisper. She grabbed the box from Twilight and cover it back up.

"Mom, what wrong? Was it something I said? Did something bad happen? What?" Twilight tried to get an answer from her mother, but when she did respond back it wasn't what she was expecting. "We can talk about this another time, but right now you need to go." Twilight was struck with confusion at her mother's sudden mood change. It didn't make sense to her. What could be wrong? "Mom, if something is bothering you, you can always tell-," "I'm fine. I just need you to go, now." Velvet interrupted; her voice in a strict monotone. Her eyes faced the floor the whole time, not making contact with Twilight's. Twilight was going to ask again, but before she could she could see a tear fall to the floor from her mom's face. Feeling that she should let her mother be alone, she got up from the couch, and began to get her things. Not saying a word, she grabbed her saddle, book, and got Spike back on her back before heading for the door. She turned back to her mother who was still motionless on the couch and who she could her softly weeping. What had bothered her so deeply in the few moments she was here was unknown to her, but she didn't bother to check in fear that her mother might lose control of her emotions. She opened the door and exited the house; neither saying good-bye to the other.

Soon after Twilights departure, Velvet finally lifted her head and stared at the box of pictures. She grabbed the box and just looked at for what it was. Just then her husband stepped in and immediately put his foreleg around his wife. "You knew this day would come eventually." He said in a low tone. Velvet sniffed and looked up at him. "S-so you heard what she was asking for?" "I heard every word." He said sitting next to her. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug as she cried; and he wrapped his around her. "Do you think she'll find out?" She sobbed into his shoulder. "If it were anypony else, I'd say no. But knowing Twilight and how curious she can be, not to mention your breakdown you just had right now, she's probably going to want answers." He replied comforting his distressed wife who had started crying harder after hearing his reply. "Dear, merciful Celestia I hope she doesn't find out." She whimpers before continuing to shed tears on her husband shoulder.

**Sorry if there are still grammatical errors. I haven't found a proper beta yet. Still hope it was good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, but I do have a life. That, and I've been having some internet problems. But I'm okay now, and ready to continue. Like I said, I promised the grammar would be better by chapter 3. Hopefully you all think so. Enjoy. (The grammar may still be a little botched up, but as soon I get an edited version, I'll replace this chapter with that.)**

The moon began to peak over the horizon as the sun slowly set in the city of Canterlot. Ponies began shutting their doors, blowing out their candle, and falling deep into slumber; hoping that Luna blesses them with sweet, humble dreams. The street became quite and eventually empty. The town had ended its daily duties and was now resting and preparing for the new day ahead.

Twilight Velvet was lying in bed next to her husband. Her eyes were red and swollen from her crying she did earlier. She had just recently stopped herself, realizing what she had done earlier. Scolding Twilight at a simple request that she should have handled better than she did. She ordered her to leave without a single word to follow. She knew that Twilight would be curious as to why her mother was acting so strangely, and thought of what she might find out in the process; which was too much for her to forget. She had to fix this. She has to explain herself to Twilight before she discovers something she can never forgive her for. But what to say, and how to say it? Velvet just didn't know of a valid excuse. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Please Celestisa. Let her not uncover our dark past. In your light pray." She turns to the night stand and blows out her candle before resting her head next to her husband's. She hoped that by tomorrow she could think of something to say to Twilight and get this horrible experience behind her. She closed her eyes, and falls into a painful slumber.

On the lower level of the house, there was faint sound that could be heard. A sound coming from back door in the kitchen. A slight _"Click" _is made and the door slowly creeks open to reveal Twilight who had used her magic to unlock the door. Behind her was Spike wearing his black spy suit to not be so recognizable. They both tip-toe in to not make any loud noise to awake Twilight's parents. She didn't need them knowing that she was breaking and entering in their house to find something they obviously didn't want her to get involved in. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe this had something to do with her.

"So tell me again why we're breaking in like burglars into your folk's house?" Spike asked following the purple pony into the living room. "We're here because something I said made my mother flip out earlier and I need to know why." She looks around the room for anything that might be out of the norm. "My mother wouldn't just tell me to leave so suddenly without a reason why. We are looking that reason now." She proceeds to look under the furniture around the room to see if there might be anything to direct her in right direction, but to no avail. "Don't you think that maybe invading your parent's private life is going a little too far? I mean, it seems a bit extreme." Spike whispered over to her while he looked under the rugs. "Maybe, but they aren't going to say whether or not they need help and I just need to make sure they aren't in any trouble." She checked under the couch, in-between the cushions, and by the glass table in front of the couch, but nothing was found. All that was there was photo box from earlier. She stared at the box remembering earlier to when the incident happened.

"She got upset when we were looking through pictures. Maybe there's something in there that set her off." Twilight sat up on the couch and pulled the box full of photos next to her. "Spike. Come over here." She whispers over to him. He goes over as quickly as he could without sound and sat on the other side of the box. "What?" "Help me look through these photos. I think something in here may have upset my mom. Look for something…off. Something out of the ordinary in them." They shuffled through the pictures one by one, looking at the family in each scenario they were in at the time it was captured, but they didn't seem to find a connection. They went through every picture until they reached the bottom. Nothing. Absolutely nothing, they could find. "I just don't get it." Twilight states in confusion. "I thought there'd be something in these that explained mom's earlier actions. I guess I was wrong." She lowers her head inn disappointment at her supposedly failed accusation. "Ahh, don't feel bad Twi." Spike said. "It was just a misdirected thought, that's all." "But I was so sure. We didn't do anything but look through these old family photos, but there's nothing in these that look suspicious; besides the fact that, again, there's no pic of me as a foal. This just make' no since."

Twilight slouches back on the couch lost in thought and staring down at the pictures on the table. "I guess we should start putting them back in the box Spike." They both being to pick up their mess and place them back in the box. "Don't worry Twi. Maybe this just means that the problem isn't as major as you thought it was. After all, isn't that a good thing we didn't find anything?" She looks up at Spike as she picks up some photos and gives a faint smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I was just overrea-." Her sentence is interrupted as she looks back at her photos and finally notices something in them. Something in the background that seemed blurred at first. "Spike…Spike, get over here." She gestured to her assistant to quickly come over and scooted over on the couch until he was next to her. "What is it?" "Look at these pictures Spike. What do you see?" "Umm…Well, in one it's you and your mother at the town flee market and in the other it's you and your brother at the park. " "Exactly." Twilight exclaims. "They are two separate pictures at different times with different ponies. They have nothing to do with each other, except for the inclusion of me." "So, what?" "So, look in the background of both photos. What do you see?" Spike takes another look at the pictures and notices a slightly blurred image of a figure in the shape of a pony.

"What is that?" he asks squinting his eyes. "It looks like a guard, but his armor is slightly different from a normal uniform." Twilight says. "What do you think he's doing?" "I'm not sure, but he appears in both photos. Same colt, same armor, and always a far distance away." Twilight put's the photos down and shuffles through the rest of the pictures of her early life. In each picture she grabbed she could see this weird colt stalking her in back of the shot of every one that had her in it. He was always looking at her and never seemed to change in any of the photos. From what she could make out, he was a tall, black colt with purple mane. Whether or not he was young or old was hard to clarify since the blur made the image difficult to see, but she could make out that his front, right hoof was a bleached white in all the pictures. His cutie mark was covered by his armor and his helmet was always on. He was a complete mystery in his identity.

Twilight takes a couple of the pictures gives them to Spike to put in his pockets. "Why are we taking these?" Because Spike, I believe that this is what might have made my mother so distraught. She was probably looking through these and saw the exact same colt we did now, causing her to act the way she did." She grabbed a couple more and looked through them. "I'm hoping having these will help get to the bottom of what's going on. I'm going to go to the Cantrlot National Guards tomorrow and see if I can't find some answers." She gets up and starts moving towards the back door. "Spike, I want you to look through the library's collection and see if you can't find anything on the type of armor this colt is wearing. It might help in aid of knowing who this guy is." They exit the house and quietly close the door. Spike jumps onto Twilights back as she prepares to take flight. "Get good and rested Spike, because tomorrow is going to be a very busy day." She flaps her wings and begins to fly away from her parents' house back to Ponyville. She had to get ready for her investigation to continue tomorrow a she visits the National Guards. Hopefully they could shed some light on this growing mystery.

As Twilight and Spike left the quiet house, a silhouette shadow watches them on the top level window. That shadow being Twilight Velvet, awake and aware that the situation may now be going a very wrong and unwanted path.

**With the season finale being that Twilight's Library homes gets destroyed, it kind of makes this story a little off. But it's too late to retcon it, so in this story she still lives in a tree. Just thought I'd clarify that. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight-_

Spike and I left my parents' house at around 1 AM. We flew through the sky for a while as I tried to contemplate what was going on before going home. Spike was asleep. I knew he was as concerned as me, but he needed his sleep. I knew I needed to get some rest as well, but as I laid there on my bed thinking about the situation, all I could do was stare up at the ceiling in unrest. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence for me to this. Many a night I would stay up with nothing to do but stare at my ceiling; My mind racing around at speeds my body couldn't handle, and reflecting on the daily stress I have become so accustomed to. Tonight, however, was a different night of restless thought.

_Forty-six, forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine-_

I count the seconds that go by in a low whisper to calm my nerve. I was sure that all this was nothing but a big misunderstanding. Though, why Mom lashed out earlier was a bit concerning. And that weird Guard in the photos was still a big mystery. Hopefully Spike will be able to find something out on the type of armor he was wearing. I was going to meet up with Shining Armor tomorrow to check and see if he knew anything on traditional Equestrian National Guard attire. He'll be the most likely to tell me what the importance of his clothing is. Perhaps I could also ask him if he has any pictures of me as a foal. I'm sure he would have at least one photo of me and him back when we were younger. He just loves to bring up old memories of how "_Little Twiley_" used to do this or used to do that. He was more of a reminiscing parent then out actual parents. It was embarrassing, but at least I could say he had fond memories of our past. I'm sure he'll be surprised about the visit.

_Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty, sixty-one-_

Before I go to meet with Shining I should probably go back to Mom and Dad's and see if everything's alright. I'm still uncertain as to what could've made my mother raised her voice. She's usually so calm and collected. Maybe a bit flustered side if provoked too much, but never like that, especially at me. It didn't make any less worrying when I could see the tears form in eyes. All we were doing was going through old photos, and then in the blink of an eye she's telling me and Spike to leave. She didn't even say goodbye either. Something was wrong, and tomorrow I'm going to find out what it is, even if I have to force it out of her.

_Seventy-three, seventy-four, seventy-five, seventy-six-_

There's so much going on. So much that I need to look into. I just don't know how to handle it all. I guess that's why I'm up. Too much excitement to handle in just a day. Though, I've handled worse. Much, much worse. I shouldn't be too worried. I'm sure it's all just a big misunderstanding or sequence of convenient events. Things will go back to normal and we'll all look back at this and laugh. It'll be another story to add to our lives.

_Eighty-one, eighty-two, eighty-three, eighty-four-_

I hear Spike next to me in a sound slumber. Perhaps it was time for me to do the same. I insert myself between the covers and lay my head on the pillow. I'm turned to the side with the open window and I look out at the glistening stars surrounding the white glow of the crescent moon. My eyes began to droop as I let out a big yawn from exhaustion.

"Things will be better." I say softly, closing my eye's. "Better…tomorrow…"

_Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred._


End file.
